


Love Actually

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rob and Reader are stranded in an airport on Christmas Eve. Can they make the best of a bad situation?





	Love Actually

**Author's Note:**

> (I blatantly stole this title from my favorite Christmas movie because it’s referenced in the story)

“This isn’t looking so good,” Rob mumbled.

You both stared up at the flight screen, watching as every flight listed began to switch to CANCELLED. Sure enough, the flight that you and Rob were supposed to catch tonight had gone from DELAYED to CANCELLED along with every other flight.

“Shit,” you groaned. “There’s no way we’re getting back to L.A. in time for Christmas, is there?”

“Nope,” he frowned. “Looks like we’re stuck here.”

“Remind me not to let you talk me into going across the country just before Christmas for a holiday show ever again.”

“Well, it was a good show.”

“Then, at least remind me to make sure I book my flight earlier next time.”

“I can’t believe everyone else is making it home and we aren’t,” he said as the two of you turned and grabbed your luggage.

“That’s what we get for thinking we had time.”

When you realized that you were absolutely stuck in New York on Christmas Eve because of the storm, you both decided you might as well find hotel rooms for the night. Rob offered to share a cab with you and hopefully you could try again in the morning.

When you actually attempted to get a cab out of there, you were informed that it wasn’t going to happen. Everything was at a standstill, and from the looks of it, you and Rob were stuck at the airport for the night.

You both wandered some time until you found seats at an almost empty terminal and you let out a long sigh as you considered your bad luck.

“This is the worst,” you said.

“I’m sorry,” Rob replied. “I didn’t think the storm would be this bad.”

“It is what it is. I guess at least I have company.”

“You know, we could just have our own Christmas Eve right here,” he said hopefully.

“I suppose we don’t really have a choice. But, how do you expect us to gave a real Christmas eve here?”

“Let’s split up and get each other a gift. I’ll be in charge of Christmas Eve dinner, you can be in charge of decorations.”

“How do I find decorations in an airport?” You asked.

“You’ll think of something,” he smiled.

You split up, each on a mission to make this night of bad luck somewhat enjoyable.

* * *

After some time of shopping, you decided that you had all you needed, so you headed back to the terminal. This time, you picked a spot on the floor where you set out the bags filled with things you had bought and you waited for Rob.

It wasn’t long before you spotted him walking toward you, a big grin on his face and bags in hand. He was wearing a Santa hat and he laughed when he noticed you in your elf hat.

“Great minds think alike, “ he said as he put his items down and took a seat across from you.

“I was getting in the Christmas spirit.”

“I like it. It’s a good look for you.”

“Here’s our tree,” you said as you took a holiday card with a Christmas tree on the front of it and showed it to him. “It was the only tree I could find.”

“That works,” he said with a laugh as you set it up against the wall.

You each placed the gifts that you had gotten for each other on either side of the card.

“I brought a fire as well,” you said as you set your phone against the wall. You had already pulled up a YouTube video of a crackling fire.

“Nice,” he smiled.

“What did you get?”

“Dinner?” Rob asked.

He began to dig through the bags of food, handing you some fries and a burger and getting the same for himself.

“Also, I just had to get us cocoa. It is Christmas after all.”

He gave you a Starbucks cup and placed his in front of him.

“I have to say,” you began as you took a bite of a fry, “I never imagined I’d be having fast food with you in an airport on Christmas Eve.”

“Well, I hope it’s not too disappointing.”

“Considering the circumstances, it’s actually not disappointing,” you replied.

The two of you ate your dinner, talking and laughing, and just enjoying each other’s company.

When dinner was consumed, and you were enjoying your hot chocolate, Rob pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up some Christmas music. He set the phone aside, _“I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas”_ playing quietly in the background as the two of you looked at each other.

“Do you wanna dance?” He asked.

“Here? Now?”

“Why not?”

He stood up and held his hand out to you. You hesitantly took it, glancing around the place to see if anyone was watching. It wasn’t embarrassing really, it was just that you always got nervous any time you were close to Rob.

Once he had helped you up, he pulled you close to him, wrapping his arms around your waist and you felt yourself blush as his hands rested gently on the small of your back. You placed your hands around his neck and he smiled at you as he began to move you into a slow dance. Your nervousness eased up and you found yourself getting comfortable as you rested your head against his chest, allowing him to lead you slowly through the song.

You could faintly hear the music playing, but then you focused on the way he whispered the lyrics as he held you tightly.

When the song ended, you nervously pulled away and thanked him for the dance. You returned to your spots on the floor and Rob wasted no time in moving the celebrations along.

“Your gift,” Rob said as he handed you a shopping bag.

You chuckled and handed him the gift you had gotten him as well.

He watched you, waiting for you to start, so you quickly dug into the bag, actually excited to see what he had gotten for you.

“Aw,” you smiled. “A snow globe!”

“It’s the New York skyline,” he explained. “Complete with snow so that every time you look at it, you’ll remember the time you got stranded at the airport with me on Christmas Eve.”

“I love it,” you smiled. “Open yours.”

He began to dig through the tissue paper in the gift bag until he pulled out the gift you had gotten him. When he looked at it, he let out a laugh, holding the shirt up against his body for you to see.

“I think this is fitting considering the circumstances,” he said.

You nodded, thinking that the _‘I Love New York’_ shirt was sort of a funny idea given the situation you found yourselves in.

“Every time you wear it, you’ll remember this and how much you love me.”

You saw Rob’s smile fall, and you suddenly realized what you had said. You hadn’t meant for it to come out like that at all. He suddenly became awkward and he averted his eyes from you as he glanced back into the bag.

 _“Oh shit,”_ you thought to yourself. _“Do not look at the other thing!”_

Based on his reaction to what you had said, you really didn’t want him to know what the gag gift was that you included. It was just something that you thought was funny, even if you may have imagined getting the reaction that you were really hoping for from it.

You moved to grab the bag from him, but he pulled away and reached in to retrieve the other item.

As he pulled out the mistletoe, you felt your face heat up. Obviously this wasn’t going to go the way you imagined it would. Even your joke of saying that he loved you had bothered him.

He held it in his hand and stared at it, so you tried to recover.

“That’s just a joke,” you laughed nervously. “Obviously.”

“What? You didn’t want to use this on me?” He asked as he looked up at you.

“Of course not,” you scoffed. “That would be weird.”

“You think it would be weird to kiss me?”

“Uh yeah. We’re friends is all… it was just a joke.”

“Oh,” he mumbled as he set the mistletoe aside, “okay.”

Things got weird after that. He was no longer smiling and trying so hard to make this situation fun for you. The two of you just sat there in silence for a long time, watching the fake fire crackling on the phone screen.

Worst of all, you didn’t know how to make this less weird now. You wanted it to go back to how it was. Just two friends; laughing and trying to keep each other’s minds off of the fact that neither of you would be spending the holidays with your families, but rather with each other in an airport.

You let out a sigh and picked up the snow globe, giving it a little shake before setting it back down. You watched the fake snow fall over the New York skyline and let out another sigh.

“You alright?” Rob asked as he watched you.

“Yeah,” you replied. “Just wishing I could be home now.”

“Me too. I’m sorry you got stuck here with me.”

“Are we alright?” You asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?”

“I don’t know,” you mumbled. “I feel like I overstepped with the gift.”

Rob bit his lip, looking as if he were thinking about how to reply at first.

“Look, I’m sorry for how weird I got with the mistletoe thing…”

“I’m sorry I even got it,” you replied. “And I didn’t mean the whole… ‘you love me’ thing I said. I meant just as friends.”

“Can I be honest about something?” He asked.

“Of course.”

“I- I’m kinda glad that our flight got cancelled and that we’re stranded here in a snowstorm.”

“Really? You enjoy being stuck at an airport with me on Christmas Eve.”

He shrugged, averting his gaze from you as he became nervous.

“I’d enjoy being stuck anywhere with you,” he mumbled.

You didn’t even know how to respond to what he had just said. Was it because the two of you were able to make this experience fun and silly? Or, did he actually enjoy spending time with you?

“Look, Y/N,” he said softly. “I’m just gonna say this, because it’s Christmas, and at Christmas you tell the truth…”

“Love Actually,” you cut him off.

“What?” He asked as his eyes grew wide.

“Love Actually,” you said again. “That line… it’s from Love Actually.”

“Oh, the movie,” he said. “Man, I thought I came up with all of that on my own…”

“Nope. It’s my favorite Christmas movie. Trust me, I know that it’s a line from it.”

“Anyway,” he said shaking his head, “I guess… what I’m trying to say… is that… I do…”

“Do what?”

“Do… love you,” he said slowly. He looked over to you to lock eyes with you as you took a moment to let that process. “Actually,” he added as he completed his thought.

You sat there, mouth agape as you tried to decide if he was just being a jerk by saying something like that to mess with you, or if he had really meant it.

He just smiled at you, pleased with how clever he had been in that moment.

“You do?” You asked finally.

“Yeah,” he replied honestly. “I have for a while now. I was just too afraid to say anything before.”

“Well, what was it that made you decide to tell me finally?”

“I don’t know…” he said as he thought hard. “Maybe the fact that I got stranded here with you of all people, like it was fate or something… or a Christmas miracle. Maybe it was the mistletoe…”

“Oh,” you breathed out.

“I figured- maybe you got it to say it was a joke in case I denied you, but maybe you also sort of hoped that I wouldn’t treat it as a joke.”

He watched you, seemingly waiting for your answer to his dilemma.

“It wasn’t a joke,” you answered finally. “But, the way you reacted… I freaked out. I thought you were offended.”

“I wasn’t. I was just nervous. I mean, think about it… someone you really really care about gives you mistletoe out of the blue… what would you do?”

“If you gave it to me? I’d probably freak out as well.”

He decided to press his luck a little more. He didn’t say anything else; instead, he picked up the mistletoe and held it above his head as he leaned closer to you. You became increasingly aware of the fact that this was happening in the middle of a busy airport, but you also didn’t care. You closed the gap between the two of you, pressing your lips against his finally.

You kissed for a long time. It was perfect. It didn’t matter where you were and what the circumstances were. All that mattered is that the two of you ended up here together by some twist of fate. All that mattered was that you were finally both doing something about the feelings you had obviously kept hidden from each other for a long time.

When the kiss ended, Rob leaned back against the wall, a loopy grin present on his face. You leaned against him, letting your head rest on his chest as you too felt dizzy from that kiss. Neither of you said anything else. Rob cozied up to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder to hold you closer to him.

With his free hand, he picked up his phone and you watched as he fumbled through some apps before finding what he was looking for. You smiled to yourself as the opening credits of your favorite Christmas movie began to play.

“I love this movie,” you said softly.

“It’s a good movie,” he replied.

“Also, I forgot to tell you… you know, because it’s Christmas and all… I love you too.”

Rob leaned down and kissed your forehead, squeezing you tighter as the two of you cuddled against each other.


End file.
